


Wardrobe Malfunction

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cant hide it!, Omorashi, Other, Please kill me im gonna die im fickgng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Its important to make sure you can get out of your costumes once you put them on.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Dont fuckihgg look at me i was encouraged to post this

Rami couldn’t help but laugh at himself in drag, the oversized chest, the wig paired with the mustache, and the tight skirt and stockings that really pulled it all together. It was strangely, almost comfortable, though, as a sense of freedom came from wearing ridiculous outfits that mirrored what Freddie Mercury had worn.

The skirt was a different level of freedom, even if it was tight around his waist. It made him want to strut like some kind of model. It made him want to flaunt himself more than normal, and maybe in some ways gave him more confidence. He found it easy film the music video segment, his stocking-clad legs propelling him through shooting with a smile on his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Gwilym watched as Rami practiced his movement between takes, which would have been normal if it was him who had been messing up the take. But at this point he was just indulging. He admired himself in the mirror and ran his hands down the sides of his skirt. He  _ was _ enjoying himself, there was no denying that.

He finally turned himself around to respond to Gwil and took the bottle of water that had so kindly been brought for him. He took a sip and looked down at his skirt one more time for good measure. “Yeah- I think it’s fun!” And he did, and so did the other guys, but Gwil couldn’t hold back a snickering laugh.

Gwil poked at one of the curlers in his wig and straightened the silky nightgown he had on. “We can tell, Rami.” A softer laugh came back from Rami as he leant his head on Gwilym’s shoulder for a moment. “Now stop playing with your new skirt and get back on set.” The click of his heels made him walk with unspoken dignity, a grin still on his face while he dramatically fell into position.

A few of the scrapped takes occurred solely because Joe couldn’t quit laughing at how much Rami got into his performance. But it was their last scene of the day, and it eventually all pulled together nicely, making them laugh as they saw some of the footage playing back. 

They all could have left for the day by now, but they were caught up messing around on the couch, laughing and joking, and they told someone to get a picture. None of them seemed to want to get out of their costumes (if the laughing and carrying on was any indication), but Rami was surprisingly the first one to run off set, leaving an empty water bottle in his place.

It was a sudden urge that made him jump off the couch and run out faster than he had time to explain. 

A quick acknowledgement was sent in his direction, but he didn’t stick around long enough to receive it. That skirt was tight, really tight. Tight enough to remind him that he’d put off going to the bathroom and downed his water on top of it when he bent in just the right direction. It was just the right feeling to send panic through him while he made his way to the nearest bathroom right off set. A click, and a lock, and- no zipper.

There was no zipper on the skirt that was clinging to his legs, and it was not forgiving when he tried to just pull it down and off. It wanted to stay stuck just where it was. The panicked trial and error led to Rami fumbling with the tight buckle in the front, but his shaky hands only served to put some unwanted pressure on his bladder when they tried. Fuck.

He couldn’t quite process how quickly he’d gotten himself into a situation, but his hand rested on the wall next to him as he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. No way, he was not getting stuck in this skirt and especially not at a time like this. His heel clicked the hard floor impatiently. He looked down at the toilet in front of him as if it had personally offended him. There was not enough legroom in the skirt to pull that off, and he couldn’t even wiggle himself out of the thong, its waistband trapped in the tight waist of the skirt.

This was it, wasn’t it. He was stuck in this skirt, stuck in a bathroom he couldn’t use, and stuck holding his breath and and crossing his legs as if he had a chance of redeeming himself. He still had the whole getup on too. That tiny thong wasn’t going to do him any favors, but he couldn’t stop trying.

He yanked down on the skirt again, but he was sure he only let it grip tighter on his hips. He went for the buckle again before having to back off for fear of pressing on his bladder too much. He couldn’t think straight with how badly he had to go. He leaned his back against the wall next to the toilet and sighed. “Well, fuck.” It came out shaky, and there was no way to retain his dignity when he was close to making a puddle on the bathroom floor and having to explain why he was dripping on his walk back to set for help.

His eyes went wide as he felt the flow trying to start. It was nearly painful to hold back, his hands shooting down to hold himself through the skirt. His legs were shaking, he couldn’t keep himself together without a few struggling, breathy squeaks of effort. “Holy shit…” His eyes were shut now, every muscle tense, and his knees wanted to give out, but he had stuck himself to the wall and wasn't going anywhere. His legs were crossed tightly enough that they shivered, and he opened his eyes back up enough to stare at the toilet right next to him before- 

“Ah...oh...shit-" A quiet drip sound on the floor made him breathe faster, and his muscles tightened one more time in a last ditch effort, a painful effort that had a groan punching out of his gut when his bladder finally gave out. He covered his face when he heard a loud splatter sound on the bathroom floor, the thong he was wearing almost immediately soaked through. Nothing was going to stop the steady stream running down his legs, and he felt slightly mortified when the stockings tight around his thighs were getting saturated as well. 

The heels. Piss was running down his legs, some rushing onto the floor but some into his heels. The hard floor was not forgiving when it came to volume- Rami was afraid anyone walking by would stop and listen- and it just  _ wasn't stopping.  _ The warm rush was making him feel something, his stomach dropping in a way he wasn't ready to deal with, and the most embarrassing sound might have been piss flooding out against already soaked fabric.

Had it been a minute yet? How long was he going for? Was that puddle going to just...keep getting bigger? The splatter died off and finally slowed to a few drips, and he felt his face get warm when his only thought was that he’d miss the warm feeling running down his thighs. Rami couldn't help but stare at that godforsaken toilet one more time, tiny drips still echoing in the room. 

A knock on the door made his heart skip a beat, and it would have  _ scared the piss out of him,  _ if he had any left. He still managed to weakly laugh at that. He was beginning to realize he wasn't going to to stop dripping any time soon. “Uh-” Rami couldn't make himself formulate a sentence. 

“Hey??? Rami is that you? You've been gone for a while and I just wanted to check on you!” 

Oh no. Joe. Poor, sweet Joe...he didn't need to see this. 

“Yeah- could you-...” Wait a second? What would that do…? There was no use. Rami walked to the door and opened it just a crack, trying to hide as much as he could. He offered up a weak smile. “I need towels- a lot of them, and nothing anyone wants back.” Joe heard the tiny drips, and his face froze while he processed.

“I- no problem- you...yeah! I'll be back!” 

Rami leant back against the door when it closed, letting out a big sigh that left along with his dignity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont @ me


End file.
